Giant Wall-nut
The Giant Wall-nut is a free plant only found in Wall-nut Bowling 2 and the cancelled mini-game Big Time. It looks just like a Wall-nut, but bigger, and acts like a Jalapeno and Squash combined, as it squashes all the zombies in the lane that it is planted in. Even if the player uses the Giant Wall-nut to squash five zombies, they will still not be awarded with the Roll Some Heads achievement because they have to use an ordinary Wall-nut to get it. Overview The Giant Wall-nut absorbs 144 bites and its appearance changes at 48 bites and 96 bites before finally being swallowed at 144 bites. Strategies Save them for huge waves of zombies, they will defeat all zombies in their path, making them a great opponent for Buckethead Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, Zombie Yetis and Gargantuars (which will only appear in the two-player Co-op mode in the Xbox Live Arcade version). Also, they are great for destroying Dancing Zombies, as they can smash their Backup Dancers along with them, instead of trying to kill the Backup Dancers separately. However, the best strategy is saving as many Giant Wall-nuts as possible and throw them all out, one in every lane will easily dominate the waves of zombies. Big Time In the unreleased mini-game Big Time, Giant Wall-nuts appear alongside Giant Sunflowers and Giant Marigolds. These Giant Wall-nuts are stationary and functionally identical to regular Wall-nuts. Also, it is not recommended to use the Tall-nut, as the Giant Wall-nut have same health and is cheaper, making the Tall-nut useless in this Mini-game. Gallery A lot of Giant wall nut cardboard.jpg|A lot of Cardboard Giant Wall-nuts Big Time.png|Giant Wall-nuts in Big Time Giant W-Nut.jpg|Giant Wall-nut Seed Packet in the PC version Zombie Yeti Wall-nut Bowling 2.jpg|A Giant Wall-nut about to kill a Zombie and a Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling 2 Almanac In Big Time.jpg|Giant Wall-nut in the Suburban Almanac Wall-nuttut.png|Giant Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling 2 Giant Wall-nut Seed Packet2.png|Giant Wall-nut Seed Packet in Big Time Imitater Giant Wall-nut.png|An Imitater Giant Wall-nut Giant DS.png|DS Giant Wall-nut Super_nut!!.png|Giant Wall-nut Seed Packet on the iPad version Trivia *In Wall-nut Bowling 2, the Giant Wall-nut is similar to a Tall-nut because a Pole Vaulting Zombie cannot jump over it. In games outside of Wall-nut Bowling 2, however, Pole Vaulting Zombies can still jump over a Giant Wall-nut, possibly because it has the same coding as a Wall-nut outside of Wall-nut Bowling 2; this can only be achieved through hacking, however, as the only other Mini-game Giant Wall-nut appears in, Big Time, does not have Pole Vaulting Zombies. *The Giant Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling 2 is bigger than the Giant Wall-nut in Big Time. *Through the User File Editor or any other Zen Garden editor, the Giant Wall-nut can be placed in the Zen Garden. *If the player manages to hack Wall-nut Bowling 2 to have Dr. Zomboss in it, one Giant Wall-nut can kill him. *He and Explode-o-nut are only plants that has no almanac entry in game. See also *Wall-nut *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Tall-nut *Big Time Category:Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Day Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants